


German lessons

by Youmiscalculated



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youmiscalculated/pseuds/Youmiscalculated
Summary: Hooty is failing German and the only way to pass is to get the help of the top student Duolingo owl, too bad, they're bitter rivals
Relationships: hooty duolingo owl
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	German lessons

**B**

the letter stood out like a sore thumb in the sea of A+'s, Hooty was mortified as he felt his eyes sting with tears he let out a shaky exhale, he'd never gotten below an A+ before let alone a B! desperately hooty's eyes darted to the subject praying that he could get extra credit or anything at all.

**German**

How was Hooty going to get out of this one? He'd tried everything before and knowing the teacher there was no one who could help him.. except..

except for _Duo_.

His eyes lingered on the **B** that was staining his paper, _better get this over with._

_\---_

the slow scratch of pen against paper was the only sound in the silence of the library, duo rubbed his temple as the words on the page seemed to grow blurry, blinking rapidly he pressed his head against the desk praying the words would somehow imprint themselves into his brain,

"you seem to be having great difficulty..."

a distinct shrill voice cut through duo's groggy and incoherent thoughts, Hooty.

"hmm those questions look simple to me I don't understand how someone as _smart_ as you could be finding them so hard?"

Hooty's voice was thick with sarcasm as he snaked his head over duo's shoulder to glance at the paper, Duo stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"It's only difficult because I'm tired," Duo snapped back as he shoved his books into his bad desperate to stride out the library as fast as he could, "what do you want!"

Hooty shifted uncomfortably in his set before diving in his bag bringing out a fresh french dictionary, duo's eyes widened.

"i -" Hooty swallowed, struggling to get out the next words "I wanted to give you this" 

"I don't know what to say Hooty I mean-"

“Keep your voice down” Hooty muttered “if anyone catches us talking, they might think we’re friends,”

Duo smirked as he toke the dictionary, his wing lingering on Hootys feathers

“if we’re not friends? why are you giving me this?”

Duo's grin beamed at him and Hooty felt his feathers redden with a blush as he snapped his head away

“it’s just I’ve already done french as I smarter than you, and I was going to throw them away but I saw them ..” hooty paused as he tilted his head to gaze into duos eyes “and I thought of you”

emotions aren’t exactly his strong point but her knows that duo is the one for him when duo smiles everything seemed to be alright again

“I need German lessons..”

The silence that followed spoke louder than anything Duo could say, throat dry and pulse-racing Hooty watched Duo's smile drop and his eyes widen in shock .. or disgust ... would it really be terrible? to .. teach me.. his _rival_? Hooty felt his heart sink, the silence was a nightmare. _This_ was far worse than just failing the grade completely. Did… Did Hooty really find him .. _disgusting_.

_unteachable._

The bundles of nerves slowly building in his stomach all night imploded into a churning mess. 

"I'm sorry, I have to go"

and with that Hooty raced out the room.


End file.
